


amitiés et familles

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Platonic Ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs. The ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile, and who love you no matter what.” </p><p>Friendships in the Quantic Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i. chat noir & marinette: wild things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me Marichat where they’re thick as thieves, best friends, where they let their confidence run wild with no hindrance. The wildest parts of themselves. The unerring and easy friendship that most people never achieve. A friendship that’s so far strong and all consuming, what else would they need?” - lovesquareinparis

"Princess! Come with me,” Chat Noir said with a broad smile.

Marinette arched an eyebrow from where she was sitting on her bed, her legs crossed and a small smile playing on her pink lips. _“Minet,_ what do you want?” she asked.

Chat pounced forward so he was perched on her bed and grinned roguishly at her. “I want you to come with me!” he exclaimed,

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Chat, it is ten pm on a school night. I don't want to go anywhere. Also, stop with the silly pet name.” His grin simply grew and they had a staring contest for a second before she sighed; flinging her blanket off her lap and swinging her (very long, pale, and toned) legs off the bed.

"Okay!" she exclaimed, before grabbing a hair tie and pulling her messy blue-black locks into a sloppy low ponytail. "I'll come, but I won't like it." She pouted playfully at him

“Yeah!” Chat exclaimed, punching his fist as Marinette stepped into the bathroom. “You're the best, Rin!”

He heard her giggle in the other room before she reappeared. She had changed from a loose white tank top and a pair of soft pink shorts that hung loose on her hips into a cream sweater, a pair of faded blue pants, and her signature flats.

“Kay, I'm ready to go.”

Chat grinned and turned around. “Jump on.”

Marinette scoffed before climbing onto his back and wrapping her arms around his neck and slinging her legs over his narrow hips. She buried her face into his neck so he could feel the amused curve of her lips. “So, where are we going?”

Chat shrugged, snorting. “No clue, Rin!” he exclaimed before jumping out of the window, ignoring her enraged shriek and jabbing knee.

“Oh, Chat Noir, I'm gonna kill you!”


	2. ii. adrien & ladybug: broken ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me Ladrien with the most broken parts of themselves, the parts muttered at midnight to a pair of listening ears. Where they’re both so shattered, they cling to each other to bear through the storm. Pedestals are broken as they realize that they’re just a person. Just another person. And in the fires, friendship is forged.” - lovesquareinparis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is angstier. I headcanon that Ladybug and Adrien are very tactile with each other and that kind of broke free here too, haha.

“Adrien, why are you still awake?” Ladybug asked from where she was balanced at his window.

Adrien’s head shot up and he smiled. “Hey, _ma coccinelle!”_ he exclaimed, jumping up. “I've missed you! But, why are you here now?”

Ladybug shrugged. “May I come in?” He nodded and she hopped off the windowsill. “I heard from...a friend that you'd had a hard day and I wanted to see you.”

Her eyes were wide and guileless; Adrien couldn't tear his own away from them. "Thank you."

Ladybug’s lips twitched up. “Well, I'm here. I’m good for a few hours at least - do you want me to stay?”

"Yes," Adrien said, sighing. Ladybug smiled and slipped into the room, all silent grace and fluid limbs. She sat on his bed, folding her legs under her.

“So, _chéri?_ Why're you awake at this hour?”

Adrien chuckled bitterly as he sat next to her. She didn't hesitate to rest her head on his shoulder as they rearranged themselves so he had his arms wrapped around her and she was pressed against him in a comforting weight. “I...my père. He and I, we had an argument today. About my maman and her expectations. I love him, I do, but he's a very cold man.”

Ladybug closed her eyes. “Dri…” she whispered. “You know I'm here for you, right? You can tell me anything.”

Adrien chuckled, a shaky and wet sound. "Yeah, I know.”

“I only wish I could more for you.”

Adrien dropped a kiss on her head. “You're already my best friend, what more could I ask for?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just gonna be a series of a platonic drabbles! Any ships in the fic will be background and nonessential. 
> 
> And guys, this is my first ML fic! Yay! Don't worry, I have plenty more to write though XD 
> 
> Check me out at my [tumblr](http://prxttybird.tumblr.com/).


End file.
